This study investigates the effects of actual opportunity structures and perceived opportunity on the personal adaptations of employees. Analyses of official personnel records over the past fifteen years are used to describe the actual opportunity structure confronting employees in a large work organization. Comparison of these analyses with the results of interveiws with 160 employees permits the study to analyze the effects of the actual opportunity structure on opportunity perceptions, work commitment, self esteem, aspirations, and mental and physical health.